The Zero Shinobi Plan
by Galmir
Summary: Goku Black failed to kill Chronoa and ended up in an alternate verision of Universe 7, one with Shinobi! Watch as the warriors of the world, old and new, join together to fight this new threat. (Takes place Post-Shippuden, Pre-Boruto and Pre-fight with main timeline Goku) (Rated T just to be safe) Please leave a review to let me know what you think!
1. The Slayer of Mortals Arises!

**This is a story that I came up with one day while brainstorming for DTZ. I read the entire Naruto series recently (Except Boruto) and started thinking about Goku Black, as well as the Bijuu, and this is the result. Enjoy!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**

* * *

"Looks like you're the last one left, aren't you?" The psychopathic "Cleanser" of Worlds said with a grin on his face.

"You'll never get away with this! Someone will always fight you!" Chronoa screamed back at him.

"And they will always lose."

And with that, he summoned his energy around his extended hand and raised it above his head, ready to finish this. As he was relishing the moment, Chronoa used this as an opportunity to charge a blast and unleash it, knocking the evil taint into the expert portal.

 _"I need to close this portal right now before he comes back through!"_

With that thought, she sped over to the controls and closed the rift with a sealing ritual. The seal wasn't the best, but it would hold for now.

 _"Time to go see who survived."_ Chronoa thought as she began walking to Conton City.

* * *

Goku Black was having a bad day. First he had finally managed to get Goku's body, but even with the power difference, the prior Saiyan and his allies had put up a fight as they were picked off. This took much longer than he had wanted, but they were dead and he had lived. Then he went to the homeworld of the Supreme Kais and massacred them all, as they had been at a seminar for the Universes' creators. They had all died fairly quickly except for the meddlesome members of the Time Patrol and their leader, Chronoa. He had then followed them to their headquarters where they routed him. At the cost of what basically amounted to their entire force. The remaining ones were badly damaged, and he still lost! How!? He had the strongest body in the Multiverse! It made him furious just thinking about it!

 _"Whenever I get out of this, I am going to go back there and finish what I've started and kill them all."_ He thought to himself.

 _"I wonder when I will come out of this rift?"_

* * *

-Two Days Later-

* * *

 **"Naruto, there is urgent news."**

A deep voice resonated within the soul of the young Jinchuriki known as Naruto Uzamaki.

 _"What on Earth could possibly be important at this hour Kurama?"_

 **"I have just gotten back from the second level. A council of Bijuu has been held."**

 _"Why are you being this secretive?"_

 **"You don't know where this planet came from, do you?"**

 _"Of course I do, the Sage of Six Paths made it!"_

 **"Wrong! Old Man Six Paths was strong, but even his mother, Kaguya, couldn't build a planet. No, the Kaioshin are responsible for this."**

 _"What does this have to do with the meeting you guys had?"_

 **"One of the Kais reached out to us. A being that she had never seen before killed all of the others. That something is coming here to finish the job."**

 _"How strong do you think this thing is?"_

 **"Strong enough to kill all life in this Universe."**

 _"So what are we going to do?"_

 **"Those of us who already have Jinchuriki aren't going to be enough, the other Bijuu have agreed to join with individuals that they deem 'worthy'. Maybe together we can beat it."**

 _"Who would be deemed 'worthy'?"_

 **"Shukaku is the only one who has a previous Jinchuriki, so he's going back to Gaara. The others' Jinchuriki are all dead, so they had to select new individuals. They will reach out to me when they are successful."**

 _"I'll tell Sasuke and Kakashi. They can help bring the Allied Shinobi Forces back together."_

 **"I just received one more piece of information. The surviving Kai will be joining us. I already gave her our location. She went to gather a few survivors while staying under the radar."**

 _"I hope we're enough."_

 **"I do too Naruto."**

And with the conversation done, Naruto fell back into the sleep he had been in minutes before.

 _ **"I wish I could fall asleep that quickly, knowing what I know."**_ The Kyuubi thought as it sat in the level of consciousness that he normally occupied, pretending to sleep.

* * *

-Later That Day-

* * *

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!"

Naruto Uzamaki ran to catch up with his good friend, Sasuke Uchiha, who was not interested in talking.

"Naruto, don't you have anything better to do right now?"

"Nope! There is actually something really need to talk to you about."

"I don't have much time to talk right now, as being in charge of the police district is challenging."

"You really need to loosen up and have some fun. You look like you're at a funeral!"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a shadowy figure lurking in the alley caught Sasuke's attention.

"Meet me at Ichiraku in 20 minutes, I have something to attend to first."

"Ok. You want me to order first or wait for you?"

"Do what you want." Sasuke said as he sped past his confused looking friend.

 **"What was that all about?"** Kurama asked from within Naruto.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto answered back to the fox.

* * *

 _"I can't let Naruto get caught up in this, this might get messy, and he would just make things more difficult."_

Sasuke ran into the alley, Chidori in hand, ready for whatever was waiting for him in there. Then he got backhanded into the building to his right.

 _"What the!? I was using the Magyenko, they shouldn't have been able to hit me! What are they?"_

"I'm so sorry! I thought that you were someone else!" A high voice cried out to the injured Shinobi.

"Are you Ok? I didn't mean to hit you!"

After digging himself out of the wall, Sasuke looked down at his attacker. She appeared to be about 6-8 inches shorter than him, had purple-ish skin, and had on strange robes and earrings that looked important. But even though he knew she had incredible power, he wasn't sensing any Chakra emanating from her, which was strange.

 _"I need to report this to Kakashi, he'll probably know what to do with her. Why is she still apologizing?"_

With that thought, he looked the strange being in the eyes, but nothing happened.

 _"What the Hell!?"_

The being stopped talking abruptly, as if she sensed something.

"I could have sworn I felt a little woozy from earlier, what were you trying to do again? A gen-something?"

"What!?"

"I am what is known as a Supreme Kai, a creator. I am in need of help with a problem that came into our Universe two days ago. An unknown being was slaughtering many races, the Otsutsuki, the Arcosians, the Yardrat. This threat was halfway through the Namekians when my mentor, his mentor, and their attendant went to stop it. They died before they could do anything. I fled here with the Kai Kai technique because I sensed the thing coming towards the World of the Kais. As far as I'm aware, I am the only Kai who survived. I quickly teleported to the planets of each race I mentioned and picked up the survivors. I left them out of the city as their appearance might cause mass panic."

"Well, I apologize for mistaking you for a criminal. You just made my job a lot easier, so thank you."

"Would you please take me to the leader of this place, the Hokage, I believe he is called."

"Time to go now. I need to know how you managed to learn that without me saying anything."

"Supreme Kais have the ability to read minds. It's how I was able to throw off your Gen-whatever."

"Nice to know."

The two began to make their way to the Hokage's office, making sure to avoid the average people around them, so as not to create strife.

* * *

-Meanwhile at Ichiraku's

* * *

 _"He should have been here ten minutes ago..."_ Naruto thought as he looked at his ramen, wondering whether to eat it or not.

 **"You should have known this would happen, as when anything comes up, that takes priority."**

 _"Oh well, I have a date with Hinata later anyways, it'll be fine."_

 **"Naruto! The Universe is at stake here! Everyone's lives are put on hold until that is dealt with!"**

 _"Can't save the Universe on an empty stomach!"_ And with that thought, he dug into the food on his plate.

 _ **"He really doesn't let anything hold him down, does he?"**_ Kurama thought this to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Next time: The Bijuu's Selections are Revealed!**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is the thing that I have been working on for a while! (I don't know how long, but I know it's been something like a week.) As you saw at the beginning of the chapter, I thought this was a neat idea and had to write it down. Please R &R to let me know what you think. Also, Arcosian=Frieza Race, for those of you who don't know. If you have any ideas for the survivor OC's, please PM with the ideas. I'll message back if I use them.**

 **Good Luck to all of you who read my work!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**


	2. The Beasts Awaken!

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release!**

* * *

Sunagakure, Later That Night

* * *

"Lord Fifth, you must get some rest!" A black clad ninja with purple face paint told the clearly tired red-haired man seated at the desk.

"Kankuro, my village needs me to do this. Now go home and get some rest."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage." Kankuro bowed respectfully and walked out the door towards his house, not noticing a rather large amount of sand particles were moving across the floor towards the Kazekage's office.

 _"This is a lot of paperwork to get through, I should start on it."_

He had only been working for a few moments when he started to fall asleep.

 _"I must be more tired than I thought. I think I'll take a short nap, it couldn't hurt right now, just five minutes..."_ He finished this thought and passed out just as the sand reached him.

 ** _"Oh wow, would you look at that, little Gaara fell asleep at his desk! Well, I better get this over with, it's not much fun..."_** This voice belonged to Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast. Speciality, Sand.

With those words the sand formed itself into steady stream and flowed towards Gaara, dissolving as they touched his skin.

* * *

Gaara's Mindscape

* * *

Gaara was having a nice dream, he was watching his younger self actually get to be a normal kid, with friends and everything. But then it all began to go downhill from there. All of the scenes except one disappeared, fading back into the unconscious mist that dreams live in. That scene was of a sparring match between himself and Naruto Uzamaki, with his family and classmates cheering him on.

 **"Of all of the things I've seen, this one was the closest to reality. I'm sorry for that."**

This was a voice Gaara had not heard in almost a year, and it was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"What are you doing in my dreams Shukaku? You and I were separated years ago, can't my dreams remain happy just this once?"

 **"You think this is a dream? Gaara, let me show this isn't a dream. I told you what would happen if you fell asleep while I was sealed inside of you, didn't I? Remember this when you wake up."**

* * *

The Real World, Sunagakure

* * *

The ninja of the sand were running in terror, their scourge had returned with a vengeance. Destroying the Kazekage's complex before just sitting in the wreckage, occasionally batting at the odd ninja foolish enough to try to attack the massive Tanuki. Kankuro, having been awoken by the obvious people panicking in the streets, was evacuating the weaker ninja, the academy students, and the elders. Jonin and the Anbu were evacuating themselves, setting up camp on a nearby mountain as well as sending a message out to the other hidden villages, warning them that Shukaku had reappeared.

* * *

Konohagakure, That same night

* * *

Hinata Hyuga had come home somewhat perturbed that she had to cancel her plans with Naruto on the account of some kind of crisis with the Hokage. She decided against going to go see Sakura and was just going to go to bed.

 _"Can't I just have one night where things go right?"_

 _ **"Well, this is an uncomfortable situation..."**_ These thoughts belong to the Two-Tailed Beast, Matatabi. Speciality, Fire.

After being sealed into Hinata by Shukaku earlier that day, she had proceeded to not even realize that she had the two-tailed beast sealed inside her. This was partially because Matatabi had not wanted to give the girl a heart attack by just appearing out of thin air. However, he might want to reveal himself before she got changed.

 **"Excuse me ma'am?"**

"What! W-who's there?" She exclaimed, looking wildly around for the source of the voice.

 **"I'm not out there. I'm in here. In your mind."**

"Who are you!?"

 **"I am the Two-Tailed Beast. I live in here now, so you should get used to it."**

 _ **"That didn't go anywhere near as well as I hoped. Oh well, another nap for me."**_

Hinata screamed and passed out almost instantly, falling to the ground. The hilarious thing was that she fell on top of the section of the floor that also contained her bed, so when her family came to see what the commotion was all about, they just assumed that she was having a nightmare and left her to sleep.

* * *

Kirigakure, That same night

* * *

 _"It's been a long day. I should probably get some rest. I've got a big mission tomorrow!"_ Nomi Watashi thought as he began to get ready for bed.

 **"I'm still here you know."** A deep voice spoke from inside his mind, reminding him that it was still there. This voice belonged to the Three-Tailed Beast, Isobu. Speciality, Water.

 _"What do you want now? I'm fairly certain that you guys are not supposed to be sealed right now. So, spill it."_

 **"A massive threat is approaching, so we have decided to join forces with humans once again. As the only way that we will survive is to band together."**

 _"You know that you're really wise, right?"_

 **"Go to sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."**

 _"What about the Mizukage?"_

 **"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. My compatriots will be sure to send messages out, warning of the impending doom, so we should be able to leave without too much issue."**

 _"Ok. I'll wait until then. Good night to the voice in my head. I've gone crazy, haven't I?"_

 **"Nope, not crazy. Just getting your life turned completely upside down against your own will is all."**

With that thought, Nomi fell asleep, dreaming of a peaceful life.

 _ **"Dream while you can. It will only get more unstable from here."**_

Isobu then turned in for the night, withdrawing his limbs back into his shell and closing his one open eye.

* * *

Iwagakure, Still the same night

* * *

"Good night!" Suku said to his monkey-tailed friend, Mato, before they went to their rooms and turned in for the night.

 _ **"Well, time to reveal myself. I never liked going into dreams, so it's either now or wait until tomorrow morning..."**_ These thoughts belonged to the Four-Tailed Beast, Son Goku. Speciality, Lava.

Suku was just getting himself comfortable when a voice sounded in his head that was not his own.

 **"You! I really didn't want to even bother with this, yet here I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Four-Tailed Beast, otherwise known as Son Goku. I will only respond to my full name, so don't even think about giving me a nickname like that Uzamaki brat did!"**

"What! Who's there!?" Suku replied with as much shock as the average person upon hearing a strange voice in their head.

 **"I literally told you a few seconds ago. I am Son Goku, the four tailed beast!"**

Suku was already asleep, passed out from the days' toil.

 **"Are you even listening to me?!"** Son Goku asked, outraged by this disrespect.

"Huh, what? Were you talking in there?" Mato asked blearily into the room. Only hearing snoring, the monkey-tailed teen went back to his room to sleep.

 _ **"Get yourself a jinchuriki, they said. It will be fun they said..."**_ Son thought. **"I'M NOT HAVING FUN WITH THIS!"**

In response, Suku merely shifted a little in his sleep, murmuring about some kind of food he was eating.

Mentally sighing, Goku decided that he should wait until the morning to talk to his new host, as waking him in the middle of the night would give him no benefit in the morning.

 _ **"Might as well get some rest of my own tonight..."**_ Then he curled up as much as possible and went to sleep.

* * *

Otogakure, Yes, it's still the same night.

* * *

"Do you know why I summoned you here, Moruto?" An oily voice asked the Sound Chunin in front of him.

"No, Lord Orochimaru." Moruto was a relatively normal Sound ninja, that is, until earlier that day.

* * *

Otogakure, That Afternoon

* * *

Moruto was just beginning to walk home after coming back from a difficult mission. He had almost had to abandon one of his teammates to complete the mission. Thankfully, he had been able to get his comrade back before she had information tortured out of her. He was just going to go home and go to bed. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.

 **"Are you sure that this is the right one, Shukaku?"** A voice resonating with power asked. Now, this voice belongs to a strange horse-like creature. This is Kukuo, the Five-tailed beast. Speciality, Steam.

 **"Yes I'm sure, what do you take me for, Kukuo?"** An annoyed tanuki replied.

 **"You've been wrong before, like during the war, remember?"**

 **"Oh, yeah, you're one to talk. I at least tried to do something. If I recall correctly, you didn't do much other than introduce yourself to the brat."**

 **"Let's just get this over with, as listening to you two bicker is frustrating."** A third voice pipes in, this one belongs to a slug-like creature with six tails. This is Saiken, or Six-tails. Speciality, Acid.

 **"Fine, time for sealing Kukuo. Get yourself ready."**

Moruto only heard a slight noise before he had a feeling of something strange happening, then that feeling faded away, leaving him just writing off the sense as exhaustion. Little did he know, Orochimaru would later call a meeting of all the Sound Ninja to confirm a suspicion of his. Much to everyone's surprise, Moruto had been selected by the Five-Tails to be its' Jinchuriki.

* * *

Orochimaru's Office, That Night

* * *

"Please do me a favor, Moruto." The Snake Sennin said.

"Lord Orochimaru, what is it that you would like me to do?" The Chunin replied.

"Please begin a journey to Konoha in the morning. The listening device that I placed in the Hokage's office brought back some very interesting information today, it told me that the seven host-less Bijuu decided to find new Jinchuriki to combat some mysterious threat. You appear to be one of them and they were planning on asking the Jinchuriki to come to Konoha for training anyway, so we shall stay ahead of the curve. Get some rest tonight, as you will need it. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow!"

With a nod towards Orochimaru, Moruto turned and left the office, finally getting to get to go back to his quarters which he had been trying to get to for hours. Upon getting home and in bed, then his roommate decided to begin piping up.

 **"Traffic jam on the way home, Moruto?"**

 _"Shut up, you. I was having a nice day until you came along."_

 **"Ouch, that one almost stung there. You should learn to watch your tongue."**

 _"Said the renter to the landlord."_

 **"Oh, come on, show some creativity! My last Jinchuriki had more wit than that! Show some fire!"**

 _"Just let me go to sleep..."_

Kukuo decided to be quiet and go to sleep, which Moruto also quickly did.

* * *

Amegakure, Earlier that afternoon

* * *

A trio of teens are making their way through a wet and war-torn landscape, trying to find something.

"We're not going to find any food today, we need to find shelter now." A dark haired teenage girl said to the rest of the group, seeming to give orders.

"Come on Shikku, we're close to finding something. I just know it!" This was a shorter light haired boy who responded to her comment.

"We have food back at the house Ueta, just hold on until we get there." She replied.

"Can both of you stop arguing, we need to get to shelter soon, we all know the kind of things that lurk out here after dark..." This was another girl, this one seemed a little bit younger than her two companions, but she was the one who kept the peace, acting as the calm that kept the other two sane.

"Ochitsui, side with me here! You know that we don't have enough to get through the next few days! We need all the time we can get to scavenge for food!" Ueta protested to the group's third member, who looked on helplessly.

"It's better safe than sorry, you saw those wanted posters that said that a murderer was sighted in this area, we need to get to safety quickly!"

Unbeknownst to them, a predatory gaze stared out at the group of children waiting for one of them to turn to leave.

 _"You have no idea how right you are little girl."_

These thoughts belonged to an unsavory individual known as Kimaera Hoshigaki, cousin of the late Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Dead shark eyes and gills were just some traits that he shared with that creep. Like his cousin, he was declared a missing-nin, S-rank, but he did something that even Kisame would be somewhat disgusted by, he would kill weak, genin and chunin level shinobi and devour them when he had killed them. The only reason he had not been caught yet was because of his ability to turn into a shark like thing and swim away in the body of water nearby,where none could catch him. Of course, every time he was run off, he would come back to slaughter another group of poor saps who were in the wrong place at the wrong time, then disappear again. This group would just be another three tallies on the list of those he killed.

 _"They look delicious, especially that dark-haired one."_

In front of him, the group finished it's argument and began walking past Kimaera's hiding place. He waited until they got past them before making his move. Lunging right out at Ueta, sword in hand, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes like those of a furious predatory animal.

Ochitsui got a sense of danger coming from behind and turned around just in time to see a shark-man lunge out to kill her best friend.

"Ueta!" She screamed, and two interesting things happened then. Kimaera was assaulted by a group of slug-like tails that appeared on Ochitsui, and once he hit the ground, he began writhing in pain as the impact of the tails left burn marks on his skin where they had hit.

"What did you do to me?!" He screamed in agony. No one was responding as they were petrified by the sight of the injuries that were being inflicted upon their attacker by the apparently acidic slug slime. Kimaera rose from the ground and fled towards the nearest river, disappearing into the storm.

"What did we just witness?" Shikku asked to no one in particular.

"We'll go ahead and try to find a shelter big enough for all three of us.

"P-please come back quickly..." Ochitsui stuttered out, scared of what she had just done, unsure of how she did it or how to get rid of the tails now.

 **"I might be able to help you."**

"Wh-who are you!?" Ochitsui asked the strange voice that came from nowhere.

"She's lost it, hasn't she Shikku?" Ueta asked his friend as they continued looking through the nearby structures for an opening large enough to fit the tails through.

"What did you do to me!?" Ochitsui screamed at the strange voice.

 **"I'm sorry, but I just saved you and all of your little friends! Shouldn't I get some thanks? You humans and your your jumping to conclusions..."** There was a mental silence, almost like it was pouting.

 _"Please tell me that this is just a dream, that I'll wake up and this have never happened!"_

 **"I don't know what you're going on about, human, but I'm here to stay."**

 _"If you're in there, please tell me who you are and what the hell you did to me."_

 **"*Sighs*. I would have thought that you would have guessed it by now, seeing as you are intelligent and all, but I guess that I will have to introduce myself."** There was a slight pause for the dramatic effect. **"I am the best bijuu, Saiken! I know, I know, this is a lot to take in, but I guess I should help you get out of this rain first."** The tails were reabsorbed into Ochitsui's body as if they were never there.

"If you're a bijuu, why did you save me? I thought all of you were incredibly selfish."

 **"I was not about to let my brand new Jinchuriki die after a single day on the job, it would not be fitting!"**

"What are we going to do now. I can't let any of the village leaders find out, they would try to use me in their schemes."

 **"I have a solution. We are going to go to Konoha. Once we get there, the other Jinchuriki will help train you in working with me. I've already got us covered."**

"What about my friends?"

 **"We take them with us. It's not that hard!"**

"Let's go talk to them." With those words, the new duo ran off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Takigakure, At night

* * *

"Honey, I'm home! Oh, who am I kidding, I'm only 16 and single." This was a joke that Raito had made up several years ago, just after achieving Genin status, she had come home only to find that her family had been killed in a suspicious set of circumstances, thus making her a fairly bitter and unhappy person as apparently no one in the entire world was a decent psychologist.

As she put the groceries away, she got an odd sense of something watching her.

"If someone's there, please reveal yourself, as I am not in the mood to deal with an intruder tonight."

Only silence answered her back. Chuckling at her own paranoia, she began tossing ingredients into a pot, beginning the process of making dinner.

 **"That would taste better if you put the bones and boiled them to make a broth."** A mysterious voice commented.

"W-who are you and where are you?" Raito yelled as she drew a kunai and began looking wildly around for the source.

 **"No silly, remember Fuu? Well, you've got her job now! Plus you're looking the wrong way, I'm on the inside, not out there!"** This revelation was one of the last things that Raito wanted to hear, as she was already not that popular, but this would remove any chance she had of taking over leadership of the village some day.

"I don't want you." She responded to the happy voice inside her.

 **"Well, too bad, since I'm here, there's nothing short of dying that can remove me now. You seem kind of depressed..."**

"No shit Sherlock."

 **"First off, language. Next thing is, the reason that I'm here is because our world has a massive threat coming towards it, so each of us Bijuu have taken a Jinchuriki and decided to head to Konoha for training, as the chamber is no longer needed for that."**

"And why exactly is this 'chamber' no longer needed?"

 **"Simple, we Bijuu don't have a desire to go on any rampages for this situation. So we are going to skip that whole ordeal."**

"When do we leave?"

 **"ASAP, at least, that's what Kurama told me. I'm Chomei, by the way. Luckiest of the Bijuu."**

"Since we're introducing ourselves, I'm Raito, Chunin of the Hidden Waterfall."

 **"Nice to meet you Raito, I feel like this is the beginning to a beautiful partnership."**

"Same to you."

* * *

Kumogakure, at some point in the day

* * *

"Wattya talkin' 'bout Eight-o, ya know A ain't gonna let us go nowhere. And that just ain't fair!"

 **"We have to talk to him, B. It's rude to just walk off without telling someone. Even you should know that!"**

"Why don't we jus' have them come here, you and I both know they got nothing to fear!"

 **"I'm not sure whether to be annoyed or impressed that you managed to keep a rhyme through your stubbornness. But we are going to talk to A and leave."**

"Fine, ya fool. Just telling ya he's not gonna be cool."

The two old friends begin to get ready to go to bed, so that they are ready for the possible battle they will have to go through in the morning.

* * *

 **Sup everyone! Sorry it took so long, but all the Jinchuriki have been introduced, so that's all done. Please let me know what you think, so R &R. If you have a question or request, please PM me. Mato and Suku are renamed OC's that I borrowed from Charisonic558, so check him out please! Have a great Thanksgiving!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**


	3. Boring Hokage Stuff

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha. Please support the official releases!**

* * *

The previous evening...

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was not impressed. Naruto and Sasuke had come in earlier that day with a weird, pink skinned humanoid that claimed to be a lord of lords. With her were two tall green things, a space lizard, a few monkey-tailed people, and. And. What the hell even **are** those? Gummy people?

 _"I'm getting too old for this crap. I'm starting to see things."_

"Hey! Quit complaining and remember the fate of the Multiverse is at stake here!"

Kakashi looked up at who was speaking. Of course it was the one who started this whole thing.

"What, you able to read minds or somethin'?"

"Of course I am! Any Kai worth their salt can use telepathy!"

"Really..."

"Yes, really! That's how I was able to locate all of these guys! Otherwise they would all be toast!"

"mmmm... toast..."

That line was said in synch by the monkey people, the candy people, and Naruto. One of them Kakashi had expected. But the others who had said it all looked like they fit the part of the eternally hungry. Especially the gummy people. They looked cartoony. He didn't trust something about them.

"Alright, let's just assume that I believe you for a moment, what was so important that you had to come down from whatever realm you come from to talk to me? It seems like you would have more important things to attend to."

"Would those of you who already know about this please leave the room? I would greatly appreciate being able to talk to the Hokage in private."

"Alright everyone. Moving out!" This was the taller green one.

"Thank you Nail."

Everyone walked out with the exceptions of Naruto, Sasuke, Might Guy, Pyua, and Kakashi himself.

"You two as well!" Pyua screamed while gesturing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"B-but I want to hear this!"

"I don't care! The people I brought have never been anywhere like this! Go help them!"

"Y-yes ma'am! Please don't kill me!" Naruto screamed that last part as he dashed out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Turning and glaring at Sasuke, Kakashi, and Guy, her eyes directly on the Uchiha.

"Why is he still HERE!" Her voice rising into a fever pitch towards the end of the sentence.

"He is head of police force, so if what you're going to say affects the safety of the village in any way, he should be here."

"Fine, but what I'm about to show you is potentially traumatizing, so, don't be surprised."

"We're Shinobi, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Fine, but don't say i didn't warn you."

* * *

Pyua's Mind Scape

* * *

This is a green planet. Namek. Peaceful from space, is it not? The image shifts to that of a placid Namek village, blue grass and all, Namekians going about their daily business. In the distance, something exploded, drawing their gazes. A human-like figure appeared in a blur, levitating over the village. Well, it would look human if it wasn't for the malevolent aura that it put out. One of the Namekians, this one appeared to be the village protector, shot an energy blast out of the palm of his hand at this dark being, causing a massive explosion that could have obliterated an entire hidden village.

 _"Such power..."_ Kakashi thought as he watched, but he was completely stunned at what he saw next.

The dust cloud slowly floated away and revealed the figure in full. He didn't look that intimidating, being a few inches shorter than Kakashi, if you didn't take hair into account, but the look on his face, the malice in his black eyes. THAT was what scared Kakashi. He had only seen such expressions on a few people in his entire life. There was no remorse in this man's face as he began disappearing and reappearing behind every single one of these peaceful creatures, killing all of them except for the one who had attacked him, ripping the poor man's arm right off of his shoulder he grinned at the Namek.

"In case you're wondering why I spared your pathetic life, mortal. I want you to do something for me."

"I'll never do anything for a monster like you!" Kakashi did have to admit, greenie definitely was showing backbone by standing up to this guy.

"Really? You don't know what I was asking you to do."

"I want you to go and warn the rest of your people."

"W-why would you do that!?"

"I want to watch you mortals squirm as you watch your demise approach at the hands of your one-time protector, Son Goku!"

"Who?"

"Son Goku, Slayer of Frieza, Kakarot, friendliest Saiyan, the Legendary Super Saiyan? Do you not remember? It happened about ten years ago?"

"Uhhhhhh... No. I have no idea who this Frieza guy is, or this "Goku" character who you claim to be."

"Well, that's unfortunate. One more thing, before I let you go on your little mission, regrow your arm. It's disgusting to just leave a stump there. It makes me feel as though I didn't finish a job."

The Namek screamed loudly as a new arm burst out of his stump, covered in a slime-like substance. Then, turning his back toward his assailant, began flying away. Once he had almost gotten to the horizon, there was a searing pain in his lower back, causing him to fall almost to the ground.

 _"Bastard must have shot me while retreating."_ He thought while catching himself just before he hit the ground. Rising up in the air slightly, not enough to be seen, but enough to clear some hills, he realized that he could not feel his legs.

 _"He will pay for the lives he took, but for now, I've got to get to Lord Moori. He and Nail should be able to help!"_

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

"It was slow going, but that Namekian made it to Moori's house. He actually conveyed what was needed and was healed by Dende, the other Namekian here."

"What happened to him then?"

"In order to try and create a warrior as strong as Goku, he and many other warriors went through the process of Namekian Fusion. Fusing into Nail to give him enough power to actually stand a chance. Nail is currently the culmination of the Namekian Warrior Clan."

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Pyua was confused by this.

"Did they defeat Goku?" Guy asked.

"No. Why would any of them be here in this forgotten corner of the Universe if they had?"

"They wanted food?" Guy said.

"I wonder about you sometimes..." Kakashi replied.

Then turning to Pyua, he asked. "So, where do we go from here?"

"First thing that you need to do is call a meeting with the rest of your peers, the Gokage, I believe it's called? Then, we begin preparing for when Goku makes his way out to this area of space. Our biggest advantage over him is that he doesn't know that any of us are still alive. We need to keep him in the dark for as long as possible."

"Got it, I'm going to send messages out to the rest of the villages."

"That's great! I'm going to go and find the rest of my companions!"

"Don't get lost now, I'm going to need to know where you are."

He said this as he realized that she was already gone, leaving a few papers floating in the air from the burst of speed that appeared when she left.

"Follow her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble, Sasuke. Also, keep everyone she's with away from Orochimaru."

"Yes Lord Sixth." Sasuke replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the somewhat serious chapter guys. I'm gonna need feedback on how I portrayed these characters, so please R &R. **

**On another note, I came up with a way that would prevent Beerus from getting involved and One-shotting Black. I killed the Supreme Kai before he even woke up! Now, the reason I am able to keep a Supreme Kai here is because of a little bit of mostly forgotten lore from the show. Supreme Kais in Universe 7 have several backup Kais in case they all die, so I made there be a slight delay in Pyua waking up. That delay where there wasn't a Kai lead to the death of Lord Beerus. However the Supreme Kai died on Namek, thus allowing the fully fused up Nail, along with Dende, a Dragon Clan member, to escape. Moori sent Nail away because he knew that even with Nail this powered up, Black would be stronger, even if only barely, which would allow the ruthless fighter to win.**

 **Honestly, writing a story like this is turning out to be way harder than I thought, So this is going to take a while. As always, if you've got any questions PM me. See you guys whenever I upload this again!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr.**


	4. Fight or Flight?

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Naruto is owned by many of these people and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Konohagakure, Late Afternoon of the Supreme Kai's arrival

* * *

"Now, Blondie, tell me, where on this mudball, were you taking us again?" The short monkey-tailed man with tall hair asked Naruto.

Naruto's fist began to clench as he heard the unsubtle insult in the question.

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto. The Supreme Kai brought them here for a reason, so calm down. I'm sure he'll get over his abrasiveness."**

 _"That's easy for you to say, Kurama, he wasn't insulting you."_

 **"You're right, but it wouldn't do to insult this man. He is a lot more powerful than he looks."**

 _"What's he going to do? I'm half a foot taller than him!"_

 **"Judge not by size alone, Naruto, I was hundreds of times bigger than Hashirama, yet he defeated me with little effort. Remember that."**

 _"Fine."_

"We're going to go get something to eat. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great. Now tell me, how much food will be there?"

"Enough, why do you want to know?" Naruto replied.

"As the current King of the Saiyan race, I have an obligation to make sure that they are taken care of."

"That, that almost sounded nice. Earth rubbing off on you?" This was the cold looking lizard speaking.

"I would keep quiet if I were you! Otherwise you'll end up in the same situation as your cousin!" Vegeta snarled back, a menacing aura beginning to form around him.

"Oh, really? I should warn you that I am far stronger than my cousin was at the height of his power!" The lizard replied, beginning to do the same.

 **"This has gone on long enough, Naruto!"** The Kyuubi exclaimed.

 **"Fine!"** Naruto screamed, turning golden by tapping into the power of the Nine Tails and slamming the two antagonistic aliens into buildings on either side of the street with two massive Chakra constructs.

"Wha-?" The long haired monkey tailed man stuttered. _"I had no idea that the natives of this planet had this kind of power! My scouter wasn't picking up anything at all!"_ He continued in his mind.

Frustrated, Prince Vegeta yelled out from his place within the fox's grip, powering up to the State of Legend. The Super Saiyan.

"That is it! I'm going to blow your head clean off!" Vegeta screamed as he tore towards Naruto, eyes filled with rage. Naruto let go of the other Chakra construct and tapped into the power of the Six Path Sage, moving out of the raging warriors way with time to spare. Vegeta turned to where the now golden Shinobi stood, panting from the effort of throwing off his assailant's attack.

"You bastard. I'm going to dance on your corpse for that." He stated, like someone would say that they were going to go out to lunch.

 **"I'd like to see you try, blondie!"** Naruto threw back, using the barb from earlier against the sender.

"You little brat!" Vegeta screamed while charging his opponent, sending a flurry of blows towards the elusive fox.

 **"You're one to be calling anyone little, Vegeta!"** Naruto said while dodging all of the attacks.

 _"Crap, he's really strong! If I get hit by a stray blow I'm done for!"_

 **"Give me a break. This was the exact thing I didn't want to happen! Get him out of the village, Naruto, otherwise there might be some funerals..."**

 _"Why do you have to be right about everything..."_ Naruto grumbled mentally in response.

"Hey! Catch me if you can, Getes!" He yelled at the enraged prince as he sped out of the village towards the first place he could think of, the Valley of End.

Just as they were leaving, Sasuke caught up with the rest of the group, seeing the destruction of two shops, the Arcosian still stuck in one, the other blown to smithereens, and people still running for cover, leaving the rest of Naruto's group looking bewildered. The Saiyans, Raditz and Brussa as he had found out, were standing in the middle of the road, just staring off into the distance, the expression one of shock.

"What happened here!?" Sasuke demanded as he walked up to the Saiyans.

"Vegeta snapped. That's what happened." Raditz said blankly, not moving from his spot.

"Oh well, the blonde kid's dead, where were we going again?" Brussa asked as she began wandering off.

Pyua had told him that the Saiyans were a callous people, but he hadn't expected this little regard for others.

"Alright, those of you strong enough to help me, we're going after Naruto and Vegeta. This fight has to be broken up if we have any chance of survival. Any volunteers?"

"Me." The Arcosian had dug himself out of the building and looked completely different. His color scheme of red and white made him look like a blood soaked monster. That coupled with the hate-filled eyes and he looked like he was ready to rip anyone limb from limb.

"Anyone else?" Sasuke asked, turning back towards the main body of refugees. The remaining members shook their heads very quickly.

"Alright, it's time for you and me to get going. What was your name again?" He asked, turning to the Arcosian.

"Kuraio. My name is Kuraio." The creature replied.

"Good. You need to follow me." Sasuke responded, automatically turning towards their destination and starting to run with Kuraio flying overhead.

* * *

The Hokage's Office Building, Konohagakure

* * *

"My Lady. Something is going on out in the village." Nail said, waking up from his meditation.

"Yes Nail. It appears that Vegeta's pride got in the way again. I expected Naruto to be less childish though, but you need to go and clear this up, otherwise we might be down two powerful warriors." Pyua noted, not moving from her place on the balcony. Nail proceeded to run past her and jump off, flying after the power he was sensing.

 _"I hope that he makes it in time."_ She thought as she watched Nail's silhouette recede into the distance.

* * *

The Valley of End

* * *

Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before Vegeta caught up to him, so he dove deep underwater, hoping that would throw the Saiyan off his trail. He then heard a buzzing noise as the golden warrior appeared overhead, panting heavily.

"Get. Back. Here. Right. Now. And. I'll. Make. Your. Death. Quick." He said just loud enough for the ninja to hear him. However, Naruto knew enough to keep his mouth shut, so the only noise was that of the waterfall crashing into the pool below.

"If you're not going to show yourself, I'll make you!" Vegeta screamed as he began charging an energy attack with enough power to obliterate the planet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said as Vegeta was hit across the face by a scaly red fist.

"You _dare_ to hit the Prince of all Saiyans?" He asked, flying up out of the rubble as he wiped away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, halting in front of his attacker.

"He's not the only one." Sasuke said as he landed on a boulder on the same level as the Prince, hair pushed back over his ear, Sharingan and Rinnegan staring deep into Vegeta's soul. This disconcerted Vegeta a little bit. The feeling of all his secrets being found, it threatened him.

"I don't know what you two thought you were doing by coming here. You think that an overgrown lizard and an emo are going to stop me from obliterating that idiot? You must be mistaken." He taunted, his smirk beginning to return.

"This 'overgrown lizard' just decked you, so, if I were you, I'd watch my mouth." Kuraio replied just as antagonistically.

"Watch it, we came to prevent a fight, not start one." Sasuke stated, still deadpanning.

"Correction. _You_ came to prevent a fight. I came to get even." Kuraio said as a red aura flared to life around him.

"Oh well, I only wanted to kill that blonde brat, but I suppose more blood doesn't really matter at this point." Vegeta said while powering up.

The two warriors charged at each other, disappearing in a blur of motion as they launched blow after blow at each other. The two shinobi were having trouble keeping track of what was going on in the battle. But that might have been because they had ended up about a half a mile down the canyon. Stopping for a moment, the two enemies each fired a blast of energy. When the two blasts collided, an explosion carved out another crater in the already scarred landscape. Sasuke had to put his hand up to keep water out of his face. Once the water slid back down into place, he looked at an old tree that had somehow survived on the side of a cliff, only to see a very familiar person hanging by the back of his shirt from a branch.

"Nice of you to drop in, Naruto." He remarked with a small smile.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto replied, turning his head away from his rival. Meanwhile, a green blur flew overhead, streaking towards the fighting at speeds even greater than those of the other two.

"I will admit, lizard. You have given me a decent workout." The Prince of Saiyans said during as he launched a kick at Kuraio's head.

"I could say the same about you, monkey." The Arcosian replied as he blocked the attack and readied one of his own. Separating after an exchange of punches and kicks, the two combatants flew straight at each other, each with a Ki blast in a hand. All of a sudden, they felt themselves come to a halt. Perplexed, they looked at down and saw a green hand planted on each of their chests.

 _"Well, crap."_ They both thought as a blast was shot out of the hands, knocking both of them out of the sky, Vegeta falling out of Super Saiyan.

"You two should know better. We told you that the threat can sense energy. You just sent out a beacon telling him exactly where we are! Who am I kidding, you two are so full of it that he wouldn't even have to come here to exterminate the mortals. You would do it for him with your stupidity! I'm going back to town." He said as he used his stretched arms to pick up the two unconscious aliens. After briefly stopping to let Naruto and Sasuke know that everything was dealt with, he used his incredible power to speed back to Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile, South Galaxy

* * *

"KAKAROT!" A monstrous creature with an unholy amount of muscles screamed to the heavens as he faced down the pathetic beings who stood against him.

"I had no idea any mortal could ever be this strong!" A green, pointy-eared emo remarked.

"You're one to talk! You've got no chance of permanent damage! I'm the one risking life and limb!" The dark clad warrior responded, his hair much larger than normal.

"I can heal you if anything happens!" He yelled as he was being slammed through a cliff by the green demon.

"Not helping!" Black yelled, dodging out of the way of another energy blast.

"KAKAROT!" The creature screamed again, releasing Zamasu.

"Is that how you treat a god!?" Zamasu yelled at him, rising from where he was and summoning an energy blade.

"Broly not fear puny god. Broly is. Broly is. The devil." Broly said, looking between the two insects.

"Oh great, we've found the strongest idiot in the multiverse." Black remarked, having to fall back to Super Saiyan 2 in order to preserve stamina.

Broly flew back at them, energy in hand, ready to land a finishing blow. As he loomed over Goku Black, Zamasu jumped on his back and grabbed his hair, turning him just enough for Black to dodge. As Broly passed, Black realized that he had just seen his life flash before his eyes, the strange rider crashed into the nearby mountain, blowing it up. It then dawned on Black that he should get the heck off this planet, because it was beginning to blow up. Using instant transmission, he appeared next to Zamasu, yanked him off of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and teleported back to the Sacred World of the Kais. Falling to the ground, they looked at each other and realized how close they had come to failure.

"We can't let something like that happen again. I thi-" Zamasu began.

"Correct. I will continue training after I have recovered. Now tell me, how wouldyou like some tea?" Black replied, cutting him off.

* * *

 **Oh boy was this chapter a bit tedious!**

 **I've had some stuff happen this week, so it took me longer than I liked to write it. But. I am still enjoying writing this story and have every intention of finishing The Zero Shinobi Plan. What I've got planned is taking a lot longer than I thought, but it's coming together. Just for clarification, Naruto was able to outrun Super Saiyan Vegeta because he has moved at light speed, and this Vegeta is about as strong as Vegeta during the Android Saga. Also, the Broly that I just used is the original DBZ one, if you can't tell from the Team Four Star reference, so Black, who has Goku's Buu saga body, along with the assistance of a Supreme Kai, would be able to win that fight. Also, I used the fight as a way to keep Black from sensing the fight on Earth.**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Favorite and leave a Review!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**

 **P.S. In the review, let me know if you saw the Jojo reference!**


	5. Damage Control

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Hokage's Office, Hidden Leaf Village, 4 AM

* * *

A panicked messenger from the Sand was pounding on the door to the Hokage's office, waking him up. Much to the leader's chagrin, his door now had a large dent in it.

"What do you want? It's 4 in the morning, so this better be important." Kakashi said, opening the door as he pulled up his mask.

"Sir, I have run all the way here to give you a message. Shukaku has resurfaced and is currently sitting in the ruins of the Kazekage's building. We don't know where Lord Fifth is." The messenger said, hyperventilating.

"So, what you're saying is that we need to send Naruto and Sasuke? Because they'd be happy to help." Kakashi said, gesturing to the ANBU guard to go get the resident heroes.

"That would be great! If the others have as much success as I did, we'll be fine!" He said, his expression calming a fair amount.

The ANBU guard then took the sand ninja to an undisclosed safe house somewhere in the village. He was given food, water, and the rest of the night to rest for the next day's journey.

"You can go back to sleep, sir." The other ANBU said to the Hokage.

"Good night to you too." Kakashi said, closing the door to his room for the next few hours.

* * *

Uzamaki House, Hidden Leaf Village, 6 AM

* * *

Naruto hadn't really slept all that well the last couple of nights, on account of the whole "fate of the universe" situation going on right now.

"More...Coffee."

 **"You're running off of caffeine. That's not good for you Naruto. Plus you missed your date last night."** Kuarama commented.

"Yeah, whatever..." The jinchuriki responded without thinking. A few seconds pass as he realizes the significance of what the fox just said.

"I should probably go and apologize for missing it." Naruto responded nonchalantly.

 **"That was _way_ too calm for you, brat. Is something wrong?" **

"This whole doomsday thing coming up has given me a new perspective. A week ago, if you told me that we would be having to stop a maniac that is bent on the death of everyone in the multiverse, I would have told you that the sci-fi manga's been rubbing off. Now, everything seems a whole lot tamer, any repercussions feel like they won't last long unless we succeed. So we have to win, because I don't know what I'm going to do if we don't."

 **"Well, that wasn't really the response I was expecting from you. That was almost fatalistic. None of us can think that way if we want to survive."**

"Thanks, Kurama. You really do care about everyone in the village."

 **"It's not just the village I'm worried about."**

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the front door. When Naruto answers it, he is surprised to find nothing but a note held to the door by a kunai.

"Come to my place at 7:00 AM sharp, there is a mission that requires your skill set. - Lord Sixth" Naruto read out loud after taking the note back inside.

 **"Why all the secrecy? Everyone saw Vegeta's little stunt yesterday, so they know that something bad's going on."**

"Guess we're just going to have to ask him ourselves." Naruto replied to Kyuubi.

* * *

Hidden Sand Village

* * *

"Wha- what happened?" The Kazekage asked to no one in particular as he slowly climbed out from under the rubble of his office.

"Lord Kazekage!" A Sand Chunin that he had never seen before dropped the rafter that he was moving away from the wreckage and ran to him, glancing over him for any visible signs of damage, and finding none, she sent a message back over the comms, alerting his guard that their leader had been found.

"What day is it?" He asked as his bodyguards surrounded him to take him back to the base they'd set up for the refugees.

"Shukaku reappeared last night and destroyed your place. We don't know where he ran off to, there's not a sign of his chakra anywhere that any of us can sense, so we've evacuated everyone until we've got this situation under control."

When they arrived back at the base, the group saw two people who they were extremely glad to see.

"Naruto! It's great to see you again!" The red-haired man said to his old friend.

"Gaara! I came as soon as I heard about the attack!" He said moving to shake Gaara's hand. As they came into contact, a pulse of energy sucked the two of them into the dark, collective mindscape of the Bijuu.

* * *

Bijuu Mindscape, Outside of Time

* * *

 **"Well, well, well, Shukaku. This is what you meant by getting yourself a Jinchuiki? Going back to this poor kid?!** I expected more of you." The Fox said to the Tanuki.

 **"Oh, that's rich! Especially coming from you! Mr. I-Hate-Everyone!"** The sand creature snapped back. For a second, it looked like the two massive mammals were going to have a throw down right there.

"Stop it! Both of you! It won't help us if you both start trying to rip each other to shreds!" Naruto yelled at both of them.

"You told me about the danger we were all in, a being bent on our destruction is coming to kill us all, and you two are being petty!?"

Gaara was just in shock, it had been ages since he had to deal with the sand spirit in his head.

"Shu-" He began.

 **"I'm sorry about this kid. I really am. But the fate of the Universe is at stake, so I had to reseal all of us except for Gyuki and Kurama."**

 **"I didn't give you permission to use my name, weakling!"** The fox said, a snarl appearing on his 'lips'.

"I was going to ask about what you all mean by 'fate of the Universe'. I haven't heard anything, and I like to think of myself as well informed."

 **"Alright kid, settle down. This is gonna take awhile."**

* * *

Some hours later...

* * *

"So you're telling me that there is a Psychopathic Kai bent on eliminating all mortals is on a rampage, killing everything in his path? Am I getting that right?" He asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

"If someone told me all this a week ago, I would have asked Kakashi-sensei to throw them into the mental wing of the hospital, but I can sense a lot less ambient energy from outside this planet, so there's either a massive war going on or someone's killing everything else. I'm inclined to think the latter." Naruto said, for once a serious expression was on his usually happy face.

"I will do everything I can to help, but I don't think that I can do much. I have to make sure that the village is safe after all."

 **"The safest place for them is far out in the wilderness, masking their Chakra to avoid detection."** The marked raccoon and fox said in unison, making them both bare their teeth in disgust.

"I see. I will tell my forces to evacuate even farther out of the village, retreat into the desert and don't come back out until a messenger tells them to. I will personally help you all fight this threat when it comes. Just notify me when it happens."

"Alright! See you then!" Naruto said, giving a thumbs up as the scene began to fade from around them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story! I will address any reviews next time. Don't forget to leave a Review and Fav/Follow this story if you want to see more!**

 **Bye till next time!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**


End file.
